Blood Gift, Christmas Wish
by Liera Antionette
Summary: Finally posted my x-mas one shot special. Sorry for those that were waiting. A x-mas one shot featuring Kaname and Zero. When an attack leaves Kaname wounded, Zero takes care of him. Will he be able to hide the feelings he's kept hidden all this time? KxZ


Blood Gift, Christmas Wish

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hello all and here is my super duper ultra incredibly late Christmas one shot for Vampire Knight featuring our two lovely bishounens Kaname-sama and Zero-rin! /plays some Rinne~Rondo/ Sorry it is sooo late, but a promise is a promise! Unfortunately after posting my last chapter in December…I fell ill and have been all through January too and that is why this is so late. Just think of it as a super late x-mas gift from me to all of you! /sweatdrops/

Now this story is not connected to my main arc of My Life to your Life since the idea I'm using isn't going to happen anytime soon. Now I sat here and tried to think of something for all of you for that story, but I drew a blank and er…well came up with this! Well…I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and have been having a good year thus far! Also I guess it's pretty obvious, but I do so love the name of Zero-rin's gun…Bloody Rose…it just fits him and it sounds cool lol.

_**Warnings:**_ It will start off a little dark at first since I seem to fail at making light, happy things. So I'm apologizing early for those looking for that kind of fic. /bows and sweatdrops/ Near the end I will make it better I promise! So I guess this would be a hurt/comfort fic as well as some ooc? /shrugs/ And no…this is not a Zero-rin and Kaname-sama fiction. It just appears to start off that way, but I assure you this is K x Z all the way.

_**Music to Write to:**_ The entire VK ost. Mainly centered around Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi by On/Off and Suna no Oshiro by Kano Wakeshima as well as At Times Love Is by Toshiro Yabuki from Revolutionary Girl Utena. The song is really nice and in my opinion fits Kaname-sama and Zero-rin_._

This time it's Kaname who is thinking to himself in italics.

_**Disclaimers:**_ I, Liera Antionette, unfortunately do not have ownership of Vampire Knight. They belong to their creator, the talented Matsuri Hino and I just borrow them for entertainment purposes. If I owned Vampire Knight…Yuuki would become the official yaoi cheerleader with Kaien for Kaname-sama and Zero-rin! Go, go hawt yaoi bois! Woo! XD

Story Start

Kaname lay with his back against the cold ground looking up almost lifelessly to the gray skies above him, slowly feeling his life slipping away from him. It had started as just a quiet walk to Kaien's house since he told all the noble class vampires to go home and spend the Christmas vacation with their families. He was invited by both Takuma and Aidou to come to their houses for the break, but he had declined saying he wanted to spend this Christmas with Yuuki and Kaien. Even if he didn't admit it out loud, he did consider that man part of his now small family and actually wanted to spend time with people that would treat him somewhat normal. Even if that meant putting up with a sour puss hunter, he would endure Kiryuu Zero just to have some quality time with the people he called family in his heart.

He was on his way to Kaien's on house campus when something tickled at the edges of his sense. He glowered darkly trying to figure out just what it was, huffing loudly when he realized he would have to take care of it personally before seeing them. So, heading off through the small woods near the house, Kaname found that there were a few level Ds lurking about thinking this would be the perfect time to strike some so called unsuspecting humans since there was barely any higher class vampires left on campus when one of them shattered into nothingness putting the others on high alert.

Kaname thought this would have been easy. Just turn a few level Ds into dust and then head in to enjoy Zero's wonderful cooking and angry banter with Kaien, but he was wrong. They were very well organized for such a small group of four, the fifth he killed before he had the chance to turn around and it appeared that one of the vampires used to be a hunter of some sort. The fight lasted longer than he would have liked, killing the three non-hunters leaving him alone with his real threat. They had faced off against each other, the hunter turned low level vampire dodging most of his attacks before moving in close to attempt to stab Kaname with a small blade. The attack wouldn't have been successful if Kaname hadn't slipped on some damn ice hidden under the blanket of freshly fallen snow.

He gasped in pain when the small blade slipped between his ribs barely missing his heart before he managed to pull his focus together enough to blast that damn level D before he fell flat on his back. He winced in pain as he felt the charm that was placed on the blade take effect. Apparently it almost completely stopped his healing capabilities and was slowly releasing a poison designed to kill a noble in no time at all as well as paralyze his muscles. He couldn't move to remove the blade and he could feel the poison spread with each beat of his heart.

…So this is how it ends for me? Death by some bastard level D and a lucky hit? I almost wish it were Kiryuu and the Bloody Rose…Oh my sweet Yuuki I'm so sorry I won't make it…

Kaname coughed a little as he opened his eyes, not even remembering when he closed them to see that the sky had darkened some. The poison was designed to kill a noble true, but he was a pureblood. It would take some time before it could stop his heart completely, but all that meant was he would just have to suffer longer. Night had almost completely fallen by now and Kaname was in despair. He had wished it had hit his heart so he wouldn't suffer so, but of course nothing happened so easily like that for him. Kaname's head was spinning now and he swore he heard footsteps crunching through the snow, but he had been delirious for a few hours now and simply just ignored them. He didn't even remember how long it was since he left the Moon Dorms.

He just wished something would come and end his misery once and for all…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Please Zero?"

"No. Now stop asking me Yuuki."

"Come on! Please! Something might actually be wrong with him this time!"

Zero gave an exasperated sigh as Yuuki tugged on his arm and nagged him to go see what was keeping Kaname. It was rare when she did something like this and the only reason why she was nagging him in the first place was that Kaien had forbidden her from going outside in the cold alone. The snow seem to stir up her bad memories and Kaien did not want her to suffer unnecessarily and so she thought of plan B which was annoy Zero until he agreed to do as she asked. She tugged on his arm a bit more insistently this time and he almost poured too much pepper on the steaks he was cooking for tonight's dinner.

"Yuuki!"

He turned around to glare at her and he fell right into her trap. She had those big brown eyes looking at him with the sad puppy dog look as he bottom lip quivered. She had her hands clasped under her chin and was about ten seconds away from actually crying. Zero sighed again and hung his head as he began to remove his apron. He hated when she did that to him! So grumbling darkly, he pulled on his coat and snow shoes preparing to go outside to find the damn pureblood who was probably still in his dorm. Yuuki had followed him closely with a secret grin since she knew Zero would fall that look. She supposed she should feel guilty for making him go out to look for Kaname, but she figured this would be good for the hunter.

She was a bit on the naïve, but she wasn't blind. She saw the way he looked at Kaname when he thought no one was paying attention. Despite his so called objections and how many times he could have truly killed Kaname, he never did. Heck, he even cooked for him whenever he did come over so she knew Zero had some affection for him to an extent. Zero never cooked for people he didn't like on some level. So it was time to play cupid and get her two favorite boys together. She quickly pasted on the look again when she found Zero looking at her.

"Cut that look out. I'm going already…"

"Thank you Zero!"

She smiled brightly as she hugged the hunter who was nice and warm in his coat though he still grumbled something darkly because he agreed to her demands anyway. He had to wonder why it was he cared about her again when she did little stunts like this. Although he was loathe admitting it, even though he disliked Kaname as he has tried to tell himself many times before, when the pureblood said he would be here at a specific time, he was usually here at said time. It would take the entire undead army to stop him from seeing Yuuki that much he could say. After pulling on his hat, Zero took a step outside only to smell someone's blood mixed with the crisp winter air. He narrowed his gaze and looked around a bit trying to figure out who would be injured on the grounds.

Carefully, he began to trail the scent to find the source after readying his Bloody Rose. As he got closer to the source, he began to realize that it wasn't human blood that filled the air, but instead a vampire's blood and not just any vampire's blood. His eyes widen when he finally found Kaname deep in the woods almost completely covered by the snow. Some of it was turning red from the blade wound and it unnerved Zero when he saw that he wasn't moving.

"Kuran!"

Zero slid Bloody Rose back into its holster and ran over to the pureblood who didn't even acknowledge him. He slid over to him and glared when he saw the blade in his chest just a few inches away from his heart. His eyes were closed and he had an unhealthy blue tint to his features making Zero worry. He kept telling himself he disliked Kaname, but damn it…To see him this state hurt his heart. He hastily pulled off his gloves and wrapped his hand around the blade. He was surprised when it gave him a shock since it was an anti-vampire weapon which meant a hunter did this to him.

A quick sniff of the air told him the story of what happened and how long ago it took place. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he had been testing his skills as a vampire and to be honest he was quite satisfied with what he could do. Running through all the incantations he knew, he tried to find the one that would make the poison in his system retreat so he could pull the blade out safely. Kaname's pulse was already weakened and he really did not want to explain to Yuuki why she now had a dead vampire Popsicle.

"Come on Kuran…don't you dare do this to Yuuki and me…"

After finding the correct incantation to stop the spell on the blade, Zero let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Zero carefully removed the blade that was in Kaname's chest making the pureblood below him cry out softly. He was more relieved that he cried out than having him not make a sound. Pocketing the blade for closer inspection at a later time, Zero began to pick up the injured vampire making sure not to jar him too much since it would aggravate his still open wound. It took him a bit, but after almost tripping over the ice covered snow himself, Zero made it back to the rather big house with a shivering Kaname in tow.

"Zero! You're back! Did you find-…"

Yuuki gave a sharp gasp when she rounded the corner from hearing the door open to find Zero carrying Kaname. He could see her eyes tearing up and he could plainly see the worry appearing there. Yuuki had hit shocked mode. Perfect. Just what he needed since carrying a half dead, bleeding Kaname wasn't enough. Her beloved vampire that had saved her all those years ago was hurt badly and had even turned blue. How could this have happened to him? Nothing could beat Kaname! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Zero was supposed to enjoy a nice walk with Kaname with the snow fall as a beautiful backdrop! Why on earth would someone attack now on Christmas Eve?

"Yuuki…Earth to Yuuki!"

Snapping out of her stupor, Yuuki found that Zero had stripped himself of his coat and was doing the same for Kaname. She could still see the blood that covered his chest and it made her heart clench. Zero was trying to be delicate since some of his blood had turned to red ice and stuck to his skin and clothes, but he couldn't avoid pulling on the frozen pieces of his shirt causing little whimpers of pain to come forth.

"Yuuki, I need you to go grab some of my sweat clothes and a lot of blankets. We need to warm him up and quickly. I think he's suffering from hypothermia….I didn't even think a vampire could get that…Move it Yuuki!"

At that the brown haired girl dashed off to get what was needed as Kaien came in to help clean Kaname up. Sure he was worried about the pureblood, but he figured that Zero could only deal with so much at once. The hunter had his serious face on as he tried to continue to carefully pry the frozen shirt off the pureblood and when he looked like that, Kaien knew not to bother him.

"…You do realize you have brought us an injured vampire who is going to need blood to help repair his broken body right?"

Zero was studiously ignoring Kaien as the older man calmly cleaned Kaname's chest of the blood. He knew that Kaname would need fresh blood since those blood tablets wouldn't do a damn thing besides tease him, but he just wasn't thinking. All he saw was a hurt Kaname and instinct over ruled his better judgment. He just watched him for a bit, shivering from the cold as the snow finally melted off his hair. He looked nothing like his usual regal and powerful self. He looked like a normal person who had fallen victim to some random attack on his school campus. His lips were still blue and he still hadn't regained his usual color. It actually made Zero furious that Kaname couldn't even spend his alone time with the people he wanted to be with even if he thought he wasn't included in that number.

"…I know…And if I have to I'll be the one to give it to him if it will keep you and Yuuki safe…if he doesn't accept I'll just shoot him."

Kaien glanced at Zero from the corner of his glasses as he got up to meet Yuuki at the doors to the living room. He took the blankets and clothes from her before making her go wait in the dinning room. She had seen enough damage done to the pureblood; he didn't want to ruin her image of him forever if he did wake up hungry. It took him a little bit to calm her down, but he managed to do so and off she went to the dinning room to at least pick at her dinner that Zero made and Kaien finished. Kaien had just finished cleaning and dressing his stab wound and was standing up with his supplies. He looked over at Kaname once more and ran his fingers through his still wet hair.

"Get better soon Kaname-chan."

Kaien nodded at Zero before leaving him to go get Yuuki to eat and get her in bed. He knew Zero would be up all night caring for him because he was just that type of person. He was carefully pulling his sweatshirt over the shivering pureblood with such care; you would think he actually cared about Kaname. Kaien just chuckled at the thought. As if Zero would care about Kaname. He closed the doors behind him and Zero gave a heavy sigh. He knew in cases of hypothermia, clothes just wouldn't do it. Body heat would be the best choice, but he just didn't know how to even bring that up with those two. Kaien would be insufferable if he knew that was what he was going to do to help Kaname.

He didn't want Yuuki to do it because he feared it would entice Kaname to do more than just cuddle the silly brown haired girl. He didn't want Kaien to do it because…well…if he did he would be homeless because Kaname would have probably slaughtered him on the spot. Making sure every door that led to the living room was locked; Zero made his way back over to the unconscious pureblood and huffed as he began to peel out of his clothes.

"You're lucky I do like you more than I would admit…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When Kaname began to come to, he felt extremely warm and very safe. He had to idly wonder if he had finally died when his sense of smell kicked in. He could smell steak that was cooked over a few hours ago as well as the wood burning in the fireplace before him. It took him a few moments to place where he was and even longer to realize that it wasn't just the blankets he felt wrapped around him. Slowly looking around, he found a mess of silver hair in his vision while the owner to said hair had his head down on his right shoulder fast asleep. He couldn't help the embarrassed blush that crept up on his cheeks since he was naked under some blankets with an equally nude Zero. The hunter was holding him tightly even in sleep.

How long has he been holding me like this?

Kaname was no fool. He knew he was suffering from hypothermia and that Zero had was trying to actually warm him with his body heat. It still embarrassed him to know he was unclothed and being held by said hunter. He tried to move, but the wound in his chest still stung terribly and it caused him to gasp stirring the hunter out of his sleep. Sleepy lilac eyes met darkened red wine for a moment and it was Kaname who broke away first. Just what the hell was the hunter doing holding him like this? Zero laid his head down again to get his bearings together before lifting his head again with a small yawn. His arms shifted around Kaname's waist as the hunter moved a bit to get more comfortable.

"Wh-…"

"Relax…Yuuki was worried about you and sent me out to find you. It's a good thing she did too. You were half dead when I found you. Just what the hell happened out there?"

Zero was speaking lowly in his ear, but it was causing strange shivers to run down Kaname's spine. He knew he was doing so because every one in the house was probably fast asleep now, but he couldn't help the sensations. For one, he had never been held like this. Sure Yuuki hugged him all the time when she was little, but this embrace was totally different than the child glomping he was used to from her. This embrace was meant to keep him warm and safe. It was confusing him as to why this feeling was coming from Zero of all people, but his mind refused to focus on that. His body was still lacking the capabilities to actually heal that stab wound and cut out the pain so he ended up whining in pain instead of speaking actual words. It didn't help that he had almost bled out his entire life in the snow and now he was almost convulsing in hunger.

"Ki-…Kiryuu…Get me out of here or shoot me please…"

"What? Why the hell would I do shoot you after I worked my ass off to drag you in here?"

Kaname gripped his thigh weakly as felt his fangs slide down. Zero smelt delicious and it didn't help he was so close by. He didn't want to hurt the hunter since he had saved him from the cold, but he was so thirsty now. He turned his head to look at Zero who just had complete understanding in his eyes which made his widen in surprise.

He-…He knew I was going to be like this and he still saved me?

"I knew you would need blood even though I wouldn't normally do this for anyone…" Zero gave a heavy sigh as he looked away from him. "…but because this is you and I do respect you on some level…I'm offering you to well…ya know…drink from me."

"It's official…I truly must have died in the snow…Kiryuu would never offer me something like that no matter what…He wouldn't even spit on me if I were on fire."

Zero made a face at Kaname as he let his eyes close as he tried to fight of the wave of hunger and pain. Ok so he has said some mean things to Kaname. It didn't mean he truly hated him _that _much. He mumbled darkly as he extended enough of his claws to pinch Kaname in the leg causing him to yelp in surprise as well as earn a very angry glare.

"Still think you're dreaming now? Look. I'm trying to be nice here 'cause I really could have left you out there to freeze…but that would have grated on my nerves too badly. So look damn you take my blood, heal and let us go our separate ways alright?"

"…why?"

"What?"

"Why would you offer me something so precious knowing how deeply it bothers you? I know what happened to you Kiryuu and I know who turned you…but yet you would offer me your blood even though I'm taking the most important person to you far away?"

Zero bit his bottom lip. Yes…Yuuki was important to him, but she was nothing compared to the person he truly harbored feelings of love for. Kaname wouldn't understand even if he told him, so he just kept on pretending to hate him. He sighed and laid his head back on his shoulder.

"…just trust me this once…I know what I'm doing and I know…I would much rather be drained by you than any other vampire…"

Kaname pushed up off of Zero in order to turn and face him. What did he admit just now? Kaname was still in no condition to be moving so much, but he lifted a shaky hand to tilt Zero's face to meet his hungry red gaze. He pulled his hand back some to cup his chin as he looked into his expressive eyes for the answer he wanted.

"…you've never really hated me…have you?"

Zero just closed his eyes and shook his head. Over the years of seeing how Kaname cared and protected Yuuki, he began to develop a grudging respect for the pureblood. Around the first time he shared his blood with him, Zero had thought Kaname had placed him under his thrall and had cursed him ten fold for it. But now…He knew it wasn't the case. If Kaname had him under his power, he could have prevented him from lashing out at him so much. He soon had realized that the respect he had had slowly turned into a certain fondness and then into something more which scared the hunter greatly. He was pulled out of his musings when he felt Kaname start to tremble a bit harder. Reaching up to touch his hand, he opened his eyes and pulled Kaname close. Surprisingly, he tried to fight him.

"N-no…I couldn't…if I hurt you…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm so _hungry_ Kiryuu…I may just drain you completely."

Kaname shuddered at the thought in both delight and disgust. Here was Zero, pushing everything he believed in to the side in order to help him and all he could think off was draining the beautiful boy. Oh how his fangs ached for a taste of his delicious blood and how he wondered how he would feel under him while he drained his life away. He shuddered again and found himself wrapped up in Zero's embrace.

"You are the one who has been keeping me alive these past few months…if this is the price to pay then so be. You can consider it my first and last Christmas gift to you if you want."

Those softly spoken words made Kaname stop and stare at the hunter. Did he just…But why? Why was Zero doing all this for him? He didn't do anything to deserve this kindness from him. He was so close to his neck that his fangs throbbed with the need to sink them into that tender flesh, but he resisted. He didn't have the heart to bite him. He took a breath trying to keep his voice steady, but he knew it would have quivered anyway.

"Zero I-…I can't. You…I-…I just…"

His eyes went wide when the scent of blood hit the air. It smelt so tasty and inviting that Kaname couldn't help but following the dark red liquid trailing down from where Zero had scratched himself. He leaned over to lick up the flowing trail, shuddering at the taste before casting a wary glance back at Zero. He was looking at him with those comforting eyes again and Kaname closed his. He wound a hand into those soft silver locks and tilted his head some before plunging his fangs into his neck. As expected, Zero flinched at the contact. Kaname tried to calm himself, but Zero's blood was so rich and sweet. It was almost like some aged wine with the bitterness balanced out by the sweetness.

He tasted better than he could have ever imagined. He tilted his head back some to lean against the couch as he pressed himself against the hunter fully causing him to gasp sharply. Zero had his eyes screwed shut tightly as he trembled a bit. Bad memories were playing in his head, but the warmth on top of him kept them from consuming him completely. He had meant what he said to Kaname, but that didn't stop him from feeling the old fear that came with the fangs in his neck. Kaname continued to feed from him until spots played in front of his eyes. Everything started to seem so hazy and far away that Zero let his eyes slip shut.

He couldn't lie…the way Kaname fed from him was nothing that he had ever experienced before. The way his lips and fangs worked to draw more of his blood out felt much more pleasant than he thought it would. It was definitely a fight on his end to not let this feeding affect him in other ways. He barely noticed that Kaname had slid his fangs free. The pureblood was looking at the hunter whose breathing had slowed and his eyes shut as if he were sleep. He bit his lip, fearing that he had taken too much from when one lilac eye opened. Kaname had tasted what it was Zero never put into words and it shocked him deeply. The hunter was in love with him…has been in love with him ever since they met oh so long ago. He was just better at hiding his feelings than Kaname was it seemed.

"Why…Why did you always treat me so harshly if that isn't what you truly felt?"

Zero gazed at him for a few moments longer before his eye slid shut. He was still dizzy and lightheaded from allowing Kaname to drink as well as other things he tried to push down. He licked his lips feeling his own hunger rise, but ignored it as he always has before opening his eyes to look at Kaname. It took him a moment to find his voice and he turned to face Kaname.

"I'm a hunter Kuran…I said I hated all of your kind because of what has happened to me...but you were nothing like her…watching the way you acted around Yuuki made me change perspective. As much as I tried…I just couldn't truly hate you. But…I couldn't say anything…you're not that damn easy to approach ya know…"

Zero closed his eyes again with a light chuckle as Kaname leaned closer to him while licking his lips. What was it about Zero that drew his attention so much he wondered idly to himself. He had always had this interest in the boy even when they first met. He had captured his eye fairly quick since there was barely anyone with that shade of hair or color of eyes like him and the concealed power he contained was intriguing. Kaname closed his eyes as he leaned on the hunter's chest to listen to his heart, still feeling a bit cold and numb from the snow. Zero loved him, but he cared for Yuuki.

"Kiryuu…You know if-…"

"Don't say anything Kuran…just…let me have this moment…"

Kaname bit his lip as he felt Zero wrap his arms around him weakly. _Oh Zero_…He hadn't realize anyone could care for him more than Yuuki did. He pulled up the blankets more when he felt Kaname shudder in his arms and just continued to hold him quietly with the fire crackling in the background. Now, despite carrying himself like the regal and almost arrogant pureblood he was supposed to be, Kaname was truly nothing like that and Yuuki had called him on it once. He was rather lonely and longed for the old days when he was with his family before that incident. The fact that someone actually loved him despite how he treated him made him feel some type of way. Even though it was Yuuki who sent Zero out in the snow to find him, it was still Zero who came to his rescue. It was Zero who offered him his blood to heal his damaged body and it was Zero still who was sitting here trying to warm him back up. It had been so long since he felt so safe and protected that he didn't know what to do with himself for a moment. It was nice to know that he didn't always have to wear his carefully placed façade and just be cared for like this. His heart began to ache since he thought he couldn't ever love the hunter like he needed to be loved.

"Zero…"

"Hm? What's the matter?"

He had apparently dozed off during his personal musings since he hadn't even realized he called him by his first name yet again. He lifted his head to see those sleepy eyes looking at him with unguarded adoration that it made his breath catch. How long has he ignored Zero's very expressive eyes? The whole time during this encounter, his eyes always showed what it was he was truly thinking and it made Kaname feel slightly guilty that for as long as he has known the boy, he has missed those beautiful eyes. He bit his lip once more, fighting with himself before finally reaching a conclusion. Rolling so that they were chest to chest, Kaname looked at Zero as his hands slid up his sides causing the hunter's breath to catch.

"Ku-Kuran wh-what?"

"Ssssh…" He leaned over and whispered in Zero's ear. "You gave me a gift I will never forget Zero. You saved my life instead of leaving me out there to die. You gave me so much this night when I have been nothing but terrible to you. Just let me grant your one Christmas wish…"

Kaname trailed off as he leaned in kiss Zero deeply. He felt Zero freeze at the touch of his lips, but for once Kaname threw away his inhibitions and other cares. The only care he held onto was the one he was currently wrapping his arms around. He knew it went against everything he had done up until now, but he wanted Zero to know that he fully heartedly returned his affections…even if it was just for one night. Zero eyes were wide in surprise as he looked at Kaname whose eyes were currently closed at the moment. He couldn't believe Kaname would just kiss him like this! He wanted to protest, to yell something…about…someone…who was it again? Zero's eyes had fallen shut as he hesitantly deepened the kiss. Kaname responded swiftly and Zero moaned lowly in his throat. He had wanted Kaname for a long time and tonight on Christmas Eve he was getting his wish.

The thoughts he once had were now vanishing as he wrapped his arms around the pureblood kissing him with passion he never thought he had. He gave a muffled moan when Kaname's fangs brushed against his tongue and it severed to actually arouse him. He felt his hands trailing down his back and his spine making him shudder slightly as he curled his hand in his soft brown hair. He knew he shouldn't let him do this, but right now…he just didn't care. Kaname pushed Zero much more firmly against the couch as he pulled him tighter against his body, his kisses growing a bit more ravenous as the hunter responded to him. With every touch he arched into him with a little sound of pleasure that pleased the pureblood greatly.

He was trying to slow himself down since Zero was still recovering from how much he drank, but he never imagined the hunter to be so damn delicious nor responsive. He could feel him tug at his hair some and he reluctantly pulled back from his sweet, sweet lips to attack his neck that Zero readily gave up. Kaname lifted him so that his bottom sat on his thighs, pushing him up a bit more to the couch cushions. The breathy pants and small whines he would tear from his throat were music to Kaname's ears. He licked the two small marks he made on Zero's pale skin making him give a shuddering moan that in turn that made Kaname shudder. He wanted Zero so much it hurt and he never thought it was possible to want someone that much.

He pulled away from his throat to kiss him once more, slowly this time, savoring the hunter's lips. Kaname wanted to leave an impression on him and was doing a damn good job. His hands played in his hair as Zero moved his hips slightly causing both of them to gasp when he felt the friction of skin on skin. Kaname blinked when he realized just what it was before focusing his gaze at Zero. He stole his breath away. He never expected Zero to look so desirable or actually even want him in such a way. He watched as he bit his bottom lip and shifted his hips again causing his eyes to flutter closed and a small moan to issue forth. Kaname groaned and moved with him as much as he could.

"Kaname…I want you…please take me and make me remember this night for as long as I live…"

"That was the intention, my dear Zero."

Wrapping his hand against the burning erection pressed against his own, Kaname started to stroke Zero teasingly slow watching as the eyes he found he liked most of all about the hunter rolled into the back of his head from the teasing touches. He moved with his hand moaning softly and panting every so often before he snagged Kaname's free hand and slowly brought it to his lips. He would make sure Kaname never forgot this night or him ever. Slowly, he pulled his index finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently and lavishing it with his tongue making the pureblood stop in his movements. His eyes had turned blood red with lust and want and they seemed to darken when the watched what he was doing making him flush ten shades of red. He brushed his fangs against his finger and that caused a longing growl to come from Kaname. He then pulled in another finger to join the first and the sight he painted for Kaname was just too much for him.

Zero was showing a side of himself he would never show to another soul ever again and it made Kaname's heart wrench slightly. The lusty snow angel was on display just for their pleasure and Kaname was going to make sure he pleased him. Removing his fingers away from that sinful mouth of his, he began to trail them around his opening.

"Do you trust me Zero?" It came out in such a sensual purr that it made Zero speechless for a few moments before he nodded his head panting softly in plain desire.

"More than you possibly know Kaname." Was his moaned response and it made Kaname tremble with anticipation.

"Then try to stay relaxed and keep your eyes on me…_always_ keep them on me."

Carefully, Kaname slid his finger into Zero and the hunter's breath caught in his throat. While not necessarily painful, it was still a very unfamiliar feeling and took a little getting used to. He wiggled a bit to get comfortable when his finger struck something that caused him to cry out in surprise. His legs trembled from the sensation and it made Kaname smirk. He brushed against his prostate again and got the same reaction although it was much more intense since he had continued stroke him in time with the teasing brushes causing his legs to tighten around his waist. He added his second finger and was fighting just burying himself into the lithe body before him.

Zero was gyrating on his fingers, trying to find the pleasure Kaname was purposely denying him as his strong hands held onto his biceps. Kaname devoured this sight and locked it up tightly in his memory. He thought they would never have another chance like this and wanted to always remember the way he looked when lust started to take control. His moans came out a bit louder now as he started to near his end. He was close…so painfully close, but he forced himself to calm down before hitting that point of no return. It was so hard to just stop and it showed in the hitched breathing. So marvelous…Kaname just had to kiss him once more and felt as he arched against him in a show of want.

"K-…Kaname…_please_…"

Zero was flushed with his arousal and his body was literally begging to be taken by him. Kaname removed his fingers and lined himself up while never breaking eye contact with Zero. His beautiful snow angel had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he wrapped his arms around his neck, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen. Pushing forward some, he watched as Zero's face contorted into something that resembled something similar to pain before he pulled back some and pushed forward again. The traces of pain had melted from his features a bit and pleasure was slowly starting to show the deeper he went. He could feel Zero's legs tremble when he finally was seated deep within him.

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Kaname held Zero up some as he pulled away from him and began to rock forward. He felt Zero tighten around him with a hitched moan as he moved again, his claws becoming more prominent as they dug into his skin slightly. Kaname hissed at the little pain, but began to pick up speed with each and every moan. Zero was being consumed by such pleasure now; he barely remembered why he was in pain in the first place. He held onto Kaname, tightening every time he hit that spot hidden within him. His hands found his face and once more he pulled the pureblood into a deep kiss as he pushed down into his lap as he flexed into him. Kaname could feel Zero wrap his legs around him tighter as if he never wanted to be parted from him and right now at this moment, Kaname felt exactly the same.

His lovely fallen snow angel was giving him his passion and intensifying it with every look, touch, and sound. He felt indescribable and it was driving Kaname to his breaking point. He never wanted this moment to end. He thrust harder into the pale angel and a most beautiful cry tore its way free from his lips before it was swallowed whole by the demon who wanted very much to devour him heart and soul.

"Ze-…Zero…mou…"

"Ka-Kaname….please…just a little more…Yes!"

Zero tilted his head back in pure ecstasy allowing Kaname to bite at the presented treat once more. Those lilac eyes flew wide open as a hand tangled in those chocolate brown locks, before his hold body shuddered with his release from such pain and pleasure. The rich taste of his blood filled his senses once more and he wanted to lose himself in the taste forever. Kaname held him tightly as he rode the waves of his release as Zero moaned softly still holding him just as tightly. It was a few moments before the two came down from their blissful high. Kaname didn't' move, still holding Zero tight as he caught his breath. He would never be able to forget this moment for as long as he lived. Lifting his head, he found that poor Zero had fallen asleep once he calmed down. He supposed drinking from him twice would have made a normal person faint sooner. Brushing his bangs back some, Kaname leaned over the now slumbering hunter to place one last chaste kiss upon those sweet lips.

"Merry Christmas…Zero…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When Kaname woke again this time, it was morning and he was alone under the blankets. He could smell something sweet being made as well as hear Yuuki coming down the steps. He sat up holding his head some; idly wondering if last night was all the dream of person on the verge death. He sighed licking his lips and realizing that it most definitely was not a dream. That sweet taste was still lingering on his lips and it made his body unwillingly react. Thankfully he was wearing a sweat suit when Yuuki came running in and tackled him.

"Kaname-sama! You're alright!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly, even petting her head some with a smile. "Yes, my little Yuuki. I am well…but not for much longer if you keep hugging me like that."

"Oh!" With a shy smile, she released him and made sure she didn't actually hurt him. "I was so worried about you. It's a good thing Zero was here to help you."

His heart throbbed at the name although he ignored it and continued smiling. Yuuki and he chatted about little things until they were called for breakfast. Kaname had to say he was surprised that Zero was up and moving about especially after last night, but he caught the small limp he managed to cover from Yuuki who jumped on him happily and leaned over to steal a muffin.

"Oi! Don't make me smack your hands! Go sit down already!"

"Aw come on already! You know your muffins are the best!"

Yuuki giggled as she managed to steal one anyway. Zero just shook his head and turned around with the two plates in his hands. He thought he would be ready to see him this morning, but his heart almost failed him. Kaname had that soft smile on his features and was looking at him with warm eyes. He set the plates with chocolate chip pancakes on the table and turned around quickly to hide the blush that was painting his face. He thought he would be able to face him, but he was wrong. He gripped the dish towel in an effort to control himself, but he just couldn't help how his body still ached for his touch. He set the basket of muffins he had just made on the table while keeping his head low and not facing Kaname.

"Good to see you up and around, Kuran."

Kaname tried not to flinch when he called him by his last name. He knew it was going to be like this…even if that voice had called his name out in such heated bliss hours before. He nodded his head in his direction as Zero went about making some hot chocolate for the cold winter day. Kaname knew they would have to go back to their regular routines, but he didn't expect it to hurt so much. After setting the mugs on the table, Zero turned and got ready to leave the kitchen when Yuuki finally spoke up from around her mouthful of pancakes.

"Where are you going Zero? You're not going to stay and have breakfast with us?"

Zero shook his head quietly, still not willing to turn around and look at Kaname. It would just hurt too much to know that one night would only stay at that. "Nah…I'm just going to catch some sleep. Enjoy yourselves."

Zero quickly made his retreat and Yuuki sighed dejectedly. She had thought those two had finally spoke and the bad air was cleared, but it only seemed to have gotten worse. Losing her appetite, she pushed her plate away and caught the look that had appeared on Kaname's features from Zero's retreat. His eyes looked so pained and his body looked taut as if he was resisting the urge to go after him, peeking her interest.

"Mou Kaname-sama. Is everything alright?"

He nodded his head a bit as he tried to pull his focus from the door and attempt to eat his breakfast, but he just couldn't. His heart was telling him to chase after that lonely snow angel, but his logic was trying to convince him loved Yuuki more. It was confusing and exhausting all at once and he just simply leaned on his hand and played with the food. Yuuki just shook her head and smile as she reached forward to brush his hair out of his face making him look up with a questioning gaze.

"If you want to go after him so badly, why don't you do it? I can tell you really want to."

Kaname looked down, guilty that Yuuki had caught him, but he just shook his head. "I cannot. If I do…I will betray everything I feel for you."

Yuuki blinked, surprised before she stood up and tilted his face back up to meet her gaze. "No you won't. I know you love me in your own way…But its obvious whatever you feel for Zero is much stronger. I'm actually very happy about that. Zero doesn't have anyone and if it's you he really wants, who is to deny him of that? I was really wishing that you two would get along." She strokes his cheek and he closes his eyes. "Go on. Go get him! I'm sure this will become a Christmas he will never forget."

Kaname just looked at her. She smiled softly as she tilted her head some. True she loved Kaname, but she loved Zero just as much. Seeing both of her most important boys love one another made her extremely happy. Kissing her open palm, a blush crept up her face as he murmured a soft thank you in her hand before getting up and taking off after Zero. Yuuki sat back down, smiling to herself as she picked up her still steamy mug and took a sip. Yes…this was going to be a very memorable Christmas indeed…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zero sat in his room looking at the snow falling outside. He knew this was the way things had to be and yet…it did nothing to ease the pain he was feeling. He lightly ran his hands over the place where he let Kaname drink from him and he sighed. He hadn't realized he had fallen so hard for the pureblood. Heh, his parents must be turning over in their graves. He let his eyes flutter close for a moment just so he could recall the moments he was one with Kaname when he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips covering his. At first he thought it was just the memories from last night playing with his mind until he felt a tongue slide passed and began to plunder him for all he was worth. He moaned in surprised, but he manage to jerk back to see Kaname smirking at him.

"Kaname…wha-!"

"sssh…it seems a kind angel wanted to bless you with a gift. I'm sorry for putting you through so much Zero…" He stroked his cheek with the back of his knuckles watching those eyes tear up a bit. "I do love you as much as you love me. I just…I thought I would hurt her if I ever admitted…but I was wrong. Will you accept my eternal gift I wish to share with you?"

Zero nodded his head quietly before pulling Kaname down for an inescapable kiss. For the first time in a long time, he was so happy. It started out as a blood gift to save the life of another that ended with his fondest Christmas wish being granted.

_Keep your eyes on me…always keep them on me…_

Owari

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Liera: Gah this took waaay too long to post up and for that I am sorry. /bows her head in shame/ I really do hope you all enjoy my incredibly late x-mas special. I think it's better late than never. /nervous laugh/ I'm trying to write my next chapter for mytyl….it's going slowly, but like I said in my note it will be up before or at least by March 11. I hope this pleases all of you. I did kindda enjoy writing this even if it is late. I'm sorry for the oocness, but for it to go the way I wanted it to, it had to be done. If the end seems off again I apologize…I really do fail at making light happy situations rofl. But, practice makes perfect! Until next time my wonderful readers!


End file.
